Blood Ties
by ringanybells
Summary: After the events of Heir to the Demon, it's Felicity that goes looking for Oliver in the Foundry. What this episode needed was a little (platonic for the moment) Felicity-Oliver love.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: These are unrelated one-shots for Heir to the Demon. I just didn't like Sara being the one to find Oliver at the end. _

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. The hits landed in rapid succession. The repetition was soothing to Oliver. For all the Island still haunted his dreams, at least there, things had been relatively simple. You knew who was trying to kill you and you knew better than to let your guard down. But here? Here in Starling City, Oliver just couldn't see the hits coming anymore. They always managed to sneak up on him. Just when he thought he had things figured out, the rug would be pulled out from under him again. What did it say about his life that the easy part was running around at night, jumping off buildings, and picking fights with thugs?

This is why he once again found himself in the foundry taking out his anger on something that could take a beating. This place had become his refuge; this was the one place where there were no secrets. He didn't have to wear a mask, or hide who he really was. Down here, he could just let his fists fly and there would be no real judgment. He could lose himself in his workout, and he planned on letting it be a long one.

At least, that had been the plan until he heard the clack of heels on steps, usually an indication that Felicity was making her way down. Not bothering to take his eyes off his stationary target, Oliver widened his focus. He caught the swish of colored fabric- Felicity's skirt- as she passed his focal point in the background. The slightest hint of lavender-her shampoo- reached his nose, due in large part to the industrial fans he used to keep the place on the cooler side. She was in no hurry; her steps were slow, measured, as if she was making every attempt to not disturb him, which she probably was.

He expected her to move to her usual perch, in front of the computer bank, to fire up her babies and begin searching for something. But she didn't. She paused a few feet away from him, facing him, watching. Not sure why, Oliver simply kept pummeling the dummy.

"You shouldn't take your anger out on the furniture, it's not very nice." Her voice was soft, but he heard it easily over the steady 'thunk' of his landing blows.

Despite being taught otherwise, he moved his gaze from his target to meet hers. "It wouldn't be very nice for me to take my anger out on the people responsible for it in this case, so the furniture will have to do for now."

She blinked, dropping her gaze."I am sorry, Oliver, I shouldn't have said anything." She crossed her arms, effectively hugging herself.

Oliver stopped mid strike. "Don't, Felicity." She looked up at the sound of his voice, at the steel in it. He took a deep breath and moved toward her, stepping around the wood he'd been pummeling. "This is not your fault; you have no reason to apologize."

The laugh that escaped her was slightly hysterical, "Oliver, I pretty much single handedly destroyed your relationship with your mother."

"No, you didn't, she did." He was right in front of her now, and he reached out, placing both hands on her upper arms. "You did nothing wrong"

"I went digging, Oliver. I could have left well enough alone, but I didn't. I started pulling at the threads, and now your life is unraveling. Again." She wanted to push away from him, didn't think she deserved his comfort. But a small part of her was still afraid that what Moira said was true, he would hate her for being the bearer of bad news.

Oliver's laugh was less hysterical than hers, grimmer. "Felicity, that's your job."

His words brought her up short, her slightly fearful gaze meeting his, "To ruin your life?"

He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze, "To unravel the rug before it gets pulled out from under me." He dropped his hands and took a step back, reaching for the towel sitting on the nearby table. He ran it over his face, wishing he could wipe the weight from his shoulders as easily as he could the sweat. He turned sideways, perching on the table, looking toward his blonde assistant. "After the quake, I left, and you came after me. But you never asked why."

Sensing Oliver's need to talk, and knowing she wanted to hear whatever he was going to say, Felicity reached for her chair and sank into it. "It was kind of obvious, Oliver. I mean, the fight with Malcolm, and your mom, and Tommy…You just needed some time."

Oliver stared forward for a moment, reliving those moments- learning the truth from his mother, about Malcolm sabotaging the Gambit, Tommy lying in the rubble of Laurel's office. "Yeah, I needed time. But I could have easily holed up in the mansion for a few weeks, or actually gone to Europe like I told Thea. But I went back to Lian Yu."

"I figured you were trying to punish yourself, blaming yourself." The words were quiet. She didn't want him to think for a minute that she blamed him, or that he should be blamed at all. She knew exactly what he'd gone through to try and stop the Undertaking, there was no need for punishment.

Oliver nodded distractedly, she wasn't entirely wrong. Lian Yu's name was aptly fitting. Purgatory, certainly at least some of what he'd endured there was in payment for his many sins. "There's more to it. On the Island…"He hesitated, not knowing how to explain it. But he wanted to explain it to her, needed her to understand that she didn't have to worry about losing him, as she'd confessed she feared earlier. "The Island was dangerous, but I knew the dangers. I knew to avoid the paths west of the river because that's where most of the mines were planted. I knew to stay away from the caves toward the north because that's where the wolves stayed. I knew where to step, and when to take to the trees, and where to take refuge at night. I knew who I could trust, it was a short list, but I knew it."

He paused now, looking toward her to find her watching him. "Things aren't so black and white in Starling City. People I used to be able to trust as Oliver Queen, they betrayed me as the Hood, the Arrow. And the people who distrust me, or even hated me, as Oliver, they trust the Arrow. People I should be able to rely on completely, they keep letting me down, and every time I turn around I feel like there's a new blow waiting to land."

"I didn't mean to blow you, Oliver." Felicity dropped her forehead against her hand, once again getting her words all mixed up. "I mean, I didn't want to be another person to disappoint you." She kept her eyes down, embarrassment over her word choice warring with her guilt.

Oliver stood, turned to her, and dropped to his knees, effectively bringing them face to face. He reached forward and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "That's my point. You didn't." He let her read the sincerity in his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Things here aren't as simple as they were on the Island, and I've made my share of mistakes trying to stay afloat here, but the one thing I know, beyond a doubt wasn't a mistake, was trusting you."

Felicity was speechless. She held Oliver's gaze, her mouth slightly open as she tried to find anything to say, but she was at a loss for words. Oliver let a small smile curl his lips, and put the slightest pressure on Felicity's chin, closing her mouth. "I told you in the beginning, that you could always tell me about your day, about anything. Felicity, you've seen the worst of me, you know what I'm capable of doing, but you stay by my side. Why would you possibly think I'd ever turn my back on you?"

His words were beginning to sink in, and Felicity felt a slight weight lifting from her soul. "When I told your mother, she warned me that if I told you, you'd hold it against me."

He dropped his hand from her chin and fell back to sit on his heels. "When my psychotic ex girlfriend threatened you and made you hack the FBI database, did you hold that against me?" He paused, waiting for an answer and she shook her head. "When I promoted you, without your knowledge, or consent, and put you in a position for possible gossip and ridicule, did you hold that against me?" She hesitated that time, tilting her head to the side, she had been very mad, he amended his question, "for very long, anyway?" She shook her head. "When I took my anger for getting beat and having to face the Mirakuru again out on you, did you hold that against me?" Again, she shook her head. Yes, they'd been mad at each other, shouted at each other, but they'd still worked together, and eventually had gotten past it.

"My point, Felicity, is that I trust you, with my life. Every night I put on that hood and go out there, I do so believing that you have my back. When you tell me to turn right, I do. When you ask me to stop and think about something, I know it must be important. And when you make a choice, I know you have my best interests at heart. The same way, I figure, you trust me."

Not even sure why, she rushed to assure him, "Of course, I trust you, Oliver. You've saved my life a dozen times over."

Oliver nodded, deciding not to point out that most of the times he'd saved her, he'd also been the reason she was at risk. He pressed on, "My mother, on the other hand, has, in recent years, been complicit in any number of things, not the least of which seem to include the Gambit's sabotage and Walter's disappearance."

Felicity's response was quiet, "She's still your mother."

Not to be deterred, Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "So it seems I've inherited her ability to lie. And maybe, six years ago, when the worst things I'd done ended at adultery and secrets, maybe I could have forgiven her. But now? You and I both know that her crimes don't end there."

Shaking her head, Felicity raised her hand to adjust her glasses, "So what, you just write her off? Pretend everything's fine in front of the cameras, but secretly hate her? Oliver, you can't do that."

Another shrug, "I already spend most of my time acting, what's one more role?"

She felt the tears building in her eyes, and fought to keep them from falling. "I don't like to be the one responsible for hurting you. I prefer making your life easier." She failed in her battle, and a tear escaped, rolling slowly down her cheek.

Oliver reached out and stopped it in its tracks, using his thumb to wipe it away. "Do you want to know what makes my life easier? Knowing that Diggle isn't going to pat me on the back because he knows I dislocated my shoulder in a fight the night before. Having you throw tic-tacs at me from across the room if I happen to fall asleep, because you know better than to get too close. Not having to worry about watching what I say, or hiding my scars, or dulling my reactions. Having people that I can be one hundred percent honest with, that's what makes my life easier. I've been lying to my mother since the day I got off the Island; this is just one less lie I have to tell her."

He was being so honest with her; she felt it was only right to do the same, to let him know she'd had more than a moment of doubt. "I was so afraid she'd be right. If I'd kept my mouth closed, you might have never found out. And…"

Oliver's eyes hardened, ever so slightly. "I would have found out. You and I both know that the past doesn't like to stay buried. And then instead of just losing my mother, I would have lost my friend too."

Felicity nodded. She got it. He wasn't mad that she'd told him, but if she hadn't, that would have hurt him. And honestly, she knew he was right, he would have found out eventually, and until he did, the strain would have driven the two of them further apart.

Oliver watched her for a second, this bright, amazing woman that he'd somehow managed to find and convince to join his team. He studied her eyes for a moment, hoping to find the trust he'd spoken of earlier. It was there, shining through like a beacon. If this woman, so much less broken than the others who'd fought by his side, could put her faith in him, then maybe he wasn't as bad off as he'd come to believe. "How about we make a promise? Starting now, no secrets, no leaving. I swear, it doesn't matter what you have to tell me, or what happens, I will not abandon you, I won't leave, Felicity, you have my word."

Felicity heard the sincerity ringing in his words, and saw the truth in his eyes. Most people may not take Oliver Queen at his word, but most people didn't know him like she did. She had walked into baited traps believing that he would protect her. She had faced death relying on him alone to save her. She had broken laws for him, jumped out of a plane for him, and risked her life for him. She trusted him like she'd trusted no other man since her father left. If he hadn't proven worthy of that trust by now, he never would. "Okay. Me too." She paused a moment, slightly overwhelmed by just what he was promising. "I promise I won't keep things from you."

Again Oliver watched her, another internal debate waging. How honest should he be, how much should he reveal. But then again, wasn't this exactly what he was asking of her? "You know it goes both ways, right?" Her brows drew together in confusion. "I don't think I could stand to lose you either."

Another tear began to fall, this time Oliver didn't stop it. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Oliver. I'm not going anywhere."

Unsure if that's a good thing or not, Oliver nodded. He then slowly stood, pulling Felicity to her feet as well. Once they'd both reached their full height, he placed one hand on her neck, cradling her cheek. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for watching my back, Felicity. It means a lot to me to have you by my side.

In part to hide her tears, and in part because she was just so glad he didn't hate her, Felicity wrapped her arms around his middle. She waited a beat before replying, "And as long as your feet stay on solid ground, I'm happy to be there. Otherwise, I'll stick to watching you from a far. I mean, your back. I mean…never mind."

This time Oliver's laugh was unfettered. Life here in Starling City wasn't always easy, but he didn't have to face it alone. There were people he could trust, wholly, so what if they weren't his blood? He was starting to think that mattered less and less these days.


	2. Chapter 2

_One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. _Oliver had gone through the motions so many times, he didn't really need to count them off anymore. His body knew the motions to follow. But counting off the blows in his head gave him something to focus on, something besides the events of the last few days. After the conversation with his mother, and nearly losing Sara, again, he needed to be able to lose himself in the motions, like he had so many times on the Island. Otherwise, he was afraid his anger might get the better of him.

The sound of high heels making their way down the staircase didn't exactly surprise him, but he hadn't been sure she'd come. Diggle would know better, he wouldn't show until tomorrow, and he'd show his support by offering to spar. But he couldn't often be so sure about Felicity. Sometimes, she gave him space to figure things out before coming around, and sometimes, she refused to budge. He kind of liked that about her, because at least her unpredictability didn't make him want to hit things-usually, anyway.

He continued to strike as she finished making her way down the stairs. He paid no mind to her as she crossed the floor, moving toward her usual perch in front of the computer bank. He kept his eyes on the target, as he'd been taught. Still he was able to track her movements easily enough. When she sat down, she didn't turn to begin clicking away at the keyboard. Instead, she stayed facing him, watching him.

Felicity was sure she'd find him here. She so often did. Part of her had been hesitant to come, knowing that after a particularly trying day, Oliver liked to have his space to center himself. But a small part of her was still afraid of what Moira had said. She needed to make sure that things were okay between them. She needed to know that he was okay.

And physically, he looked fine, despite his fight with Nyssa. She watched from the corner of her eye as she crossed the room. She kept her eyes trained on him as she sat. She counted the strikes. When she was sure he was doing a simple count, and not one of the more complex forms, she broke the silence. "You're angry."

Oliver continued hammering at the wooden dummy, it didn't require much focus. "No, I'm not."

Felicity rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oliver, I've spent a lot of time down here watching you work out. I know your routines. If all you want to do is work out, you lift things, or yourself. When you're frustrated, you use the ladder. When you feel like you failed, you practice your aim. And when you're mad, you beat at things until there's blood, usually yours."

Oliver stopped mid-count and looked over at her. He didn't realize she paid that much attention to his methods down here. She wasn't entirely wrong about how he chose his challenges. Lifting things was easy- for warming up. The ladder was something that required attention and shooting needed focus and presented a victory. But when he was mad, he didn't want to worry about aim, or falling on his ass. He just wanted to put all his effort into making his anger productive, expelling what he could on something he couldn't hurt, so that he didn't lose control and hit something he could. He acknowledged her point, but did not cede victory. "I'm not angry with you."

Felicity nodded. "But you are angry."

Oliver heaved a sigh. Over the past couple of days, Felicity had been tearing herself apart over what she knew. He'd seen it, but hadn't wanted to force her to talk. He knew she would in her own time. And he knew now why it had been so stressful for her. He figured he might not want to talk, but she might need him to. For her, he could do that. He moved around the table and hopped up, taking a seat on the shiny metal surface, facing her, only a few feet separating them.

"When I was on the Island, I spent a lot of time thinking about getting back here, about the things I'd want to do if I ever managed to get home. Little things, like eating ice cream with Laurel, watching movies with Thea, sharing a bottle of scotch with Tommy, going to one of my mother's fundraisers, simply to see her smile when I showed up. They seemed so inconsequential before, but on the Island, they were all I wanted."

She'd heard him speak of the Island often enough now, that it didn't always bring tears to her eyes, but she could feel her throat begin to tighten. "Now you're home."

He nodded, "And now I'm home. I thought, that first day in the hospital, that things would get easier. The more time I spent in civilization, I wouldn't forget what happened on the Island, but I'd be able to remember how I lived before it. But instead of getting back to the life I had before the Island, I seem to keep getting further away. Tommy's gone. Laurel and I can barely be in the same room, and now that Sara's back, she'll probably want to see me even less. And Thea…When I wasn't thinking about Laurel on the Island, and making things right with her, I was usually thinking about my little sister. My stupid, perfect baby sister who only ever wanted to hang out with me and Tommy, and be a part of our games. Who would cover for me when I forgot to get my mother a birthday card, who took the blame for spilling wine on my father's favorite tie, who would wake up early on the weekends to make sure I had made it to bed the night before instead of passing out on the couch, so my parents wouldn't yell at me."

Oliver took a deep breath, it seems being shot by his mother was not the most painful wound she could inflict on him. "I thought about Laurel a lot on the Island, but when I wanted to give up, when I truly thought I couldn't take anymore. I thought about Thea. And I knew I couldn't give up, because she would want me to come home."

It had always been obvious how much Oliver cared for his baby sister, but Felicity said it out loud anyway. "You love her."

Oliver wiped a hand down his face, nodding again. "Yeah, I do." His face grew sad. "And no matter how badly I want to be the Olly she remembers, I can't. I want her to be happy, but I feel like all I can do is lie to her, about the Island, about being the Arrow, about Roy." Then his face hardened. "As if that's not enough, my mother's made our very relationship a lie."

Felicity shook her head, "She's still your sister."

"I wonder if she'll still feel that way when she finds out." Oliver stared ahead; eyes locked on a distant future, afraid there might come a day when Thea hated him.

"Are you going to tell her?" Her voice was quiet. She hadn't considered coming clean to the younger Queen.

Oliver let out a mirthless chuckle. "And destroy what little semblance of family she has left?" He shook his head.

Unsure, Felicity scooted closer, "So, what now?"

Oliver brought his gaze back to her, "Now? I do what I've always done. I protect her. I protect her from Malcolm's legacy, and my mother's lies. And I remind her that she's my little sister, no matter what, and that I will do anything for her."

Felicity gave a small smile, amazed by just how far Oliver would be willing to go to spare Thea heart break. And once again she wonders if, perhaps, she shouldn't have done the same with him. "Oliver, I can't help but feel like this is kind of my fault, like maybe I should have kept my big mouth closed."

He didn't even bother with words; the look he gave her was enough. "That's never been your strong suit, Felicity."

His joke helped to eliminate some of her guilt, but not all of it. "I could have tried."

"I wouldn't have appreciated it. As it is, you kept it to yourself for too long. You've been miserable all week." He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She'd been so upset when she finally confessed to him before his speech, he hadn't even considered being angry for not coming clean sooner. He still couldn't manage it.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She locked eyes with him, hoping he understood how true that was. In the short time she'd known Oliver, she'd seen him in way too much pain- physical and emotional. She never wanted to be the cause for more of it. "And I really didn't want to lose you."

At the pain in her voice, Oliver hopped off his perch and knelt in front of her, invading her space and holding her gaze. "Don't. Don't worry about hurting me, and don't worry about losing me. You can't do either." He reached forward and took hold of both her shoulders, keeping her focused on him alone. "When I climbed into your backseat last year, bleeding, I knew that I could trust you to protect me. I go out every night, relying on you alone to guide me. I trust you, Felicity, with my secret and with my life. As long as you're willing to stand at my side, I will stand at yours. Being a part of this team, it means that sometimes, we have to say things the others don't want to hear, because we have a responsibility to keeping them alive. But the other part of being on this team, is remembering that when we hear something we don't like."

"Your mother said you'd hate me." The words were weak; Felicity could feel tears in her eyes again.

Oliver silently added another strike against his mother, "She doesn't get what you mean to me." Oliver stood, pulling Felicity to her feet as well. "For future reference, so you never have to put yourself through this again, I want to know. Whatever it is, no matter how bad, or potentially hurtful, I never want you to carry that burden alone."

The tears began to fall as Felicity let out a watery laugh, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'?"

Oliver used a thumb to wipe away a few tears. "Sure, but I know from experience that life is easier to face when you aren't trying to do it alone. I told you before, I don't think I can do this without you. I don't expect you to try doing it without me."

Felicity nodded, and when Oliver opened his arms ever so slightly, she took the invitation and wrapped her own arms around him in a hug. She was sorry that her revelation had caused Oliver more pain, but so relieved to know that he didn't hold it against her. Since becoming part of Team Arrow, she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She liked knowing that if she ever needed someone, Diggle and Oliver would both be there, for whatever the reason. She'd been forced to face the possibility of losing Oliver's friendship, and she never wanted that pain to come to realization. It was comforting to know that Oliver felt the same.

Oliver gave Felicity a squeeze, reassuring her that he felt no hostility toward her. And he didn't. She'd done nothing more than her job, the very thing he asked her to do every time he went on a mission, find the truth. She had no control over what that truth might be. The anger he'd been letting out on the dummy was directed solely at Moira Queen. Not for the first time since returning from the Island, he wondered how much of whom he was now was a product of his exile there, and how much was simply in his blood.


End file.
